Trixie, the miracle worker
by Nath Tsubasa Evans
Summary: ALMAT - 2. Dr. Linda has an encounter with Dr. Trixie. The older woman had never expected she would be as surprised and healed by that little girl words. Adults could really learn from children. Cover by Shin-oppa, We Got Fired Shop in Asianfanfics.
1. Single Chapter

**Title:** Trixie, the miracle worker

 **Ship:** Lucifer & Trixie; Linda & Lucifer; Linda & Trixie

 **Genre:** Friendship/Angsty/Fluffish

 **A/N:** Here it is the second installment of this series of mine. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed to write it :D

 **Description:** Dr. Linda has an encounter with Dr. Trixie. The older woman had never expected she would be as surprised and healed by that little girl words.

Adults could really learn from children.

* * *

 **Single Chapter: Trixie, the miracle worker**

Linda looked from one to another, trying really hard not to laugh at the similar expression both of them were using (pleading big brown eyes staring at her with innocence and mischievousness in equal amounts), and this time tried a more serious tone of voice.

"Lucifer, can you explain why Trixie is present in our session? Again, please?" Both tried to explain to her for the past 10 minutes, but they interrupted each other at every few seconds turning their explanation a mass of scattered sentences that even with all her experience she couldn't quite place it together.

It was a surprise to her when Lucifer appeared for their session that week with Trixie in town, and how both took a seat on her couch. As interesting and heartwarming as it was, therapy was supposed to be made in private. The things she had to put up with being the Devil's therapist.

"Well, Doctor, Beatrice here proved to a very interesting asset in allowing me to open up myself. And I thought you would welcome this change." He says seriously with Trixie nodding at each word. "And besides… We need your help with something. Something I think you will agree."

At that last sentence, Linda shot her eyebrows up in interest. "Really?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Trixie here made me admit that I fear that me revealing who I am to the Detective will drive her away, therefore, I do agree with her that I should have more faith in her and others."

At that Linda looked at Trixie with surprise in her eyes, encountering a knowing grin from the child. Linda gathered that much, considering all that happened, but have Lucifer openly admit? That was new. But something else stuck to her as more pressing.

"Do you know? About Lucifer?" She asked already worried at what it implicated for the child.

"Yes, I do. I always did." Came the answer, simple and direct. "Lucifer always says the truth." At that Linda got relatively calm. She could tell herself is the common show of trust children tend to have. "And he has pretty awesome wings!" All her hope died down with that last sentence.

"Lucifer!" She exclaimed in a mixture of disbelief and alarm.

"What? The child knew pretty much since day one. She told me she saw my eyes once, and something else when that coward, Malcolm, shot me." Lucifer said with a slightly hurt tone.

Linda would address that later, she turned to Trixie. "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Trixie looked at her like another head had grown over her shoulders.

"Why shouldn't I be? I always knew Lucifer wasn't evil, and he wouldn't hurt me or mommy."

That made Linda pause. A child said it so seriously and honestly, she felt ashamed of herself of how she reacted to the truth. Stories and reality are way different, and she knew now. But until she realized that, she left herself forget who Lucifer really was. However, Trixie, she never forgot, and she never doubted him. Linda never stopped to amaze herself with how much children could be so much more open and ready than adults will ever claim to be.

"I see…" She finally answered with a smile. And children were way more resilient than psychologists have yet to understand. "You are right, silly me, Trixie."

"Wonderful! Now that we have it sorted, let's go to what matters" Lucifer said clapping his hands enthusiastically. "Linda, we are going to talk to Amenadiel and Maze, and Cain" he added the last one in an afterthought "about telling the others the truth."

"Others?" The doctor asked, a little bit confused.

"Yes, the Detective, Dan, Ella and Charlotte." He says quickly. "They earned more than the right to know the truth."

Linda blinked a few times. "Do you think it is a good idea?"

"They should know, they are friends." It came Trixie's answer, attracting the attention of the therapist.

"Like miss Decker here said, they should know. With all that has happened in the past three years do you think nothing else is bound to happen?" Lucifer continued, and Linda couldn't disagree with him. She had the experience firsthand. "And like you said, they must know where they are entering to, and in one way or another, they are already deeply touched by the Celestial. They are important to me." He looked down to his hands. "And I must give them the choice, whether they want to step back, or get into it knowing fully what is going on."

Linda didn't talk, but listened to him intently, marveled to see him being so straightforward in accepting his responsibilities, something she normally would take the whole of a session to accomplish she had him do it to his own volition. She had to thank Trixie for that.

"It sounds strange for me to say such things… But I can't possibly lose any of them because of my selfish fear of them not accepting me because they entered into something they didn't completely understand." He sighed deeply. "Not knowing could have got them killed like it almost happened once… I prefer knowing they are safe and away from me, rather than have them close and killed because of ignorance." He grabbed a cup of water and took a long gulp. "Ignorance is bliss when it doesn't put people at risk." He gripped his cup hard, the glass cracking under the force. "I would never forgive me if she died because of me…" Before Linda could have reacted, Trixie's hand was on top of his, squeezing it lightly as she snuggled into his side.

"It will be okay, Lucifer" came the softly spoken words of the child.

Linda smiled as she watched the tense figure of the Devil relax at those innocent words of a child. Listening to Lucifer speak so freely of what was truly bothering him, without all those pretenses and excuses, was painful in certain ways. But it was also liberating because she could see the Lucifer hidden behind the Lord of Hell, the Lucifer she glimpsed many times when he left his walls to go down. That, at that moment, was on full display.

Trixie was a miracle worker indeed. She could pull out Lucifer out of the Devil. Chloe was the miracle, and Trixie a miracle worker… And something occurred to Linda as her smile softened. Maybe it wasn't just Chloe that came to be in Lucifer's path.

"You are right, Lucifer. They need to know…" She moved in her chair and looked at him with love. The love for her friend. "It will be world-breaking, it will upset their vision of reality and it will need to be done with care and attention. You need to be prepared and support them."

Lucifer looked at her and nodded seriously.

"That's why we need your help… Well, for that and for also to help us to convince the others that we need to tell the truth." He looked at his hand again and smiled at her sheepishly. "I will buy you another one."

She recognized that last phrase for what it was, his try to move from his more emotional state back to his controlled self, the small sigh Trixie let escape indicated to the doctor that the girl also noticed it.

"Alright, I can do that. But why did you decide to ask this time?" She wasn't going to let him off the hook.

Lucifer grimaced when he noticed she wasn't to let him go, yet.

"Well… I don't want Maze angry with me, or Amenadiel being all 'people shouldn't have touch with the divine', and even less having Cain do something stupid again." He almost growled when he spoke of the last person. "So, I have to explain them my reasons to do so and make them see what I realized."

"Hum…" Linda hummed and nodded in agreement. "Maze and I… We weren't in the best terms, as you know. She definitely doesn't need to lose other people now, and she will see it as such, so you need to be particularly convincing in your arguments."

"That's why I have the spawn," She said pointing a Trixie that was listening to their conversation but was busy playing with Lucifer's expensive jacket. At the mention of her, she looked at Linda and smiled.

"I will tell them what I told Lucifer." She said matter-of-factly.

"And that would be…?" Linda asked curiously.

"That they should have more faith in their human friends," she said with a lot of conviction. "They know Lucifer, like you and me."

Linda diverted her eyes feeling that embarrassment again. "I didn't have a good first reaction, Trixie."

"I know" came the soft answer. "But you are still here, aren't you? You didn't abandon them. And what Maze did to you was to have a little faith in you, that what made you come around." Linda looked at her impressed and noticing her guilty slowly diminish. "Friends, are friends."

The doctor smiled at the little girl and nodded. "You are right…" She laughed a little. "Who would know a little girl has so much wisdom." That little girl was so… She didn't have words for that. "You will be a really good therapist in the future, Trixie."

The little girl giggled and shook her head.

"I will be Mars's first president!"

"Of course."

Someone clearing his throat brought Linda's attention back to her patient, who was looking at her with an amused expression.

"I see the spawn have you in her claws like she did to me." He shook his head, finally pushing Trixie away from him deciding he had enough of cuddling.

"She is quite remarkable" Linda nodded with laughter in her voice.

"I can't agree more."

Both looked at the child that smiled brightly and innocently. If anyone would see her smile like that wouldn't believe this girl still had so much more to show.

And all Linda could think was that Lucifer could bring Trixie more times to their sessions. Because she was special.

She was Trixie, the miracle worker.

* * *

They spent a good moment deciding how to proceed with their plans about convincing and telling the others about the truth until the point Linda decided she could start working certain things with Lucifer. She gave Trixie a game for the girl distract herself, although the girl would still be listening she wouldn't feel bored.

"Lucifer, I noticed I hurt you with my reaction to Trixie knowing the truth." She started gently just to have Lucifer gesturing dismissively.

"No hard feelings, Linda. I know you were worried about the spawn's satiny."

"No, Lucifer, I want to apologize. I, as your friend, should believe in you and trust you." Linda said sincerely. A soft smile crossed the Devil's lips.

"It's okay," He said trying to sound as it wasn't necessary, but Linda could see how it dissipated the small bubble of pain that was still hidden behind his eyes. That made her smile back. Because she couldn't afford to lose him too.

"Before we end our session, I want just to ask you something." That made Lucifer tense again because he knew Linda was going to try and pray out of him more things. She knew an opportunity when she saw one. "How do you feel with all of this? With Trixie knowing and the prospect to show the others who you are?"

Lucifer diverted his eyes, looking at Trixie that was smiling to herself while playing with the game Linda provided and thought. And for the first time in a long while he allowed himself to examine his feelings completely. Because lately he has been avoiding thinking or examining his feelings, mostly after Pierce started to actively pursuing Chole, so he wouldn't suffer or feel the pain. After all, it was he that brought that to himself. But now that things went wrong with the Lieutenant, he was more inclined to let it open again.

"I'm still terrified…" He started, his British accent more pronounced by his emotions. "But at the same time, I feel hopeful and relieved. Is like a new force entered me, and I know that for the fact that Trixie believes in me, it gives me the strength to go with this. Is like I found something I lost a long time ago."

He still wasn't looking at Linda, but she could see all the truth was carried without deflections. The therapist reached for his hand and squeezed it, receiving a warm smile in return.

"I will be there for you too, Lucifer. I will always be there." She said honestly because she would be. She will never, ever, abandon her friend.

He had enough.

* * *

Later that day Chloe was finishing to wash the dishes when she heard her daughter giggle, making her look in the direction of the couch where she knew her little monkey was seated with her eyes glued to her phone. She shook her head with a motherly smile plastered on her lips, still wondering where Trixie went with Lucifer that afternoon.

Something her daughter it was a secret and as a good friend she was, she wasn't going to tell her mother, yet. Chloe snorted, but she knew Lucifer wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize her daughter. He had grown up too, and she could proudly say that was her influence.

Since that day he took care of Trixie, they have been way closer they were before. It made her heart flutter, seeing how Lucifer warmed up completely to her daughter. Not that he hadn't before, is just that now he was way more open in his demonstration of affecting with her child. If she knew that, she would have let him babysit her a long time ago.

However, aside from this secret little trip they made, they also seemed to be keeping a bigger secret of some sort. Because she had caught them whispering to each other more than once and have seen them exchange some amused glances. It was strange to be out of the loop, more for the case of Trixie. Lucifer was another story.

She heard another giggle coming from Trixie and then she decided to investigate. Finishing to dry the last plate, she placed it in its place and walked to the couch, sitting beside her daughter.

"Laughing with what, Monkey?" She asked while peering at the screen of her girl's phone.

What she saw puzzled her to the extreme. It was lines and lines of pure emojis.

"I'm talking to Lucifer" came Trixie's answer as she giggled to another line of emojis, this time was a man, a frying pan, a bow of steaming food and a happy face and a glass of champagne.

"What does this even mean?" Chloe asked dismayed. She knew her partner liked to communicate just with emojis, but after she scolded him to write like a normal person he stopped his attempts to send her just those little images. But apparently, he found someone that spoke the same language as him.

"He is having dinner" Trixie answered while typing another line of emojis. That made sense, but still had some lines in her daughter chat that she couldn't even picture what they mean. What a donut, a monkey covering his ears, and a face turned upside down could possibly mean?

"Okay… But Monkey is time to sleep, tell him I said him good night and let's get ready." She said gently kissing Trixie.

"Okay, Mommy!" Trixie smiled and typed a few more things and receiving another answer in emojis. "He says hello back and good night for you too mommy" Chloe chuckled and urged her daughter to get ready. Trixie, without further prompting, turned off her screen and did as her mother asked.

What Chloe didn't know was that she totally missed her daughter planning with her partner something that would change her life. Not only hers.

Maybe in the future, she would have to learn how to read emoji lines.

* * *

 **A/N:** And here it is… I hope my interaction between Linda & Lucifer & Trixie went well. It was really fun to imagine Linda's reactions to Trixie. And my favorite part… well… It was the emoji conversation between Trixie and Lucifer hahaha I will try to invent some more interesting combinations, but I couldn't stop myself in using this, I laughed so much in the first episode e of this season when Amenadiel was trying to puzzle over Lucifer's emoji message.

Well… This Sunday, March 18th, is my birthday! Yay! I'm getting older. And you know what best present I could have? Your comment and honest opinion! Let me know what you think! And let me know what more you expect!

Thank you for all the support I had so far. See you next! :)

Coming next: Talking with the other supernatural beings.

See ya soon! Nath :*


	2. Author's note

**A/N:** Sorry for not being any new chapter, is just to let you know the follow up of this story is already up!

I hope you enjoy **Being Truthful** as much as I have enjoyed writing :D

Thank you for your support!


End file.
